Searching For a Life
by CousinKitchen
Summary: (A/U)Li Xiao Lang is the heir to the Li coorporation, that is until his lawyer has him sign a little document that requires him to find his own life...S+S mainly with a little E+T
1. The Rules of the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters. All I own is this story. Got that? CCS and characters not mine. Story line mine. CCS and characters NOT MINE!! Story MINE!! Got it now? Good! (^_^)

*`*`*`*`*

CK: Well, this is another fic before I finish any other stories. It would seem that I'm able to come up with ideas rather than finish them. You can crucify me later, now I have a story to present to you.

Imaginary interviewer: And when do you plan to update "New Exciting World"? Or "The Sorcerer's Assassin"? How come none of your other stories aren't finished except for that one Gundam fic that no one remembers? Why did you put more stories out than you could write?

CK(shaking head in shame): I know, I know. The "New Exciting World" might be discontinued...(dodges large dangerous objects thrown at her)...OR...or I might take it off ff.net for a short while and tweek with it a bit then post it again. Who knows?

As for "The Sorcerer's Assassin"...I have some GREAT ideas for that story. I just haven't posted the next chapter mostly due to the fact that I haven't been able to transfer the ideas from paper to computer very well, but ONE DAY I just might. You will just have to wait and see the story goodness that I come up with.

Now as for the stories getting finished...I have several great ideas, but again, I don't like sitting and typing on a computer for hours on end and to confess the truth to you, I would rather sit and picture the continuing story in my mind while playing spider solitaire than type what I have in mind on the computer. The funny thing though is that I'm able to start a new story rather than finish an old one. I guess I like coming up with different things for me to think about whilst I play computer games...I am such a slacker.

But PLEASE, don't let my laziness discourage you. I mean, ideas ARE hard to come by. I do plan on updating, the question would be when I will be able to. It would seem that my classes do not allow me to have a life outside of school, but I've messed with this fic, we'll just have to see what happens...

(Cell phone rings and Kaykaynayz's name pops up on the ID, CK answers)

Kaykaynayz: Hey CK! I haven't talked to you in a long while? When do you think we can finish our story on the ff.net's mirror site?

CK (sighing): That too will have to wait. So much editing to do and so little time. That and I have no story ideas at the moment for that one. Even so, why are you calling NOW? 

KKN: I'M SORRY! But I do have a new life you know! I also have a job unlike a CERTAIN someone.

CK(grumbling): Sure, pick on the out of state college student that has been so busy that it's hard for her to tell which way is up.

KKN(laughs at CK): Well that's just your problem now isn't it?

CK(hangs up on Kaykaynayz): Well unlike some people I have a story to present. Sorry Kaykaynayz, it was nice hearing from you, be it however brief that it was. Now, where were we? Oh yeah! So don't blame the lack of updates on me completely. During the summer it is my fault if I don't update, but during school it's not.

Vash from Trigun bursts into the room: HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST WORK ON OTHER STORY CHAPTERS AND JUST LEAVE 'EM FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS!!!

CK(Is getting very irritated with all the interruptions): You know? I thought that I just explained myself, but FINE! I've updated your story already just before I came back to school. I haven't had time to work on it and make it readable, but we'll see what happens with the other stories later, okay?

Vash/Rem/Knives/Syaoran/Sakura/Kenshin/Karou/Squall/Rinoa: THANK YOU!!!

Syaoran: It would be about time. I mean how long have I been waking up and going down those stairs?

Squall: Tell me about it? I've been in the same situation before and now I'm trying to kill a sorceress...still...if that makes any sense.

Sakura: And I can finally get Eriol out of that dungeon! And maybe my other enemy will actually get a name!

Kenshin: You can't tell me about length of time between updates until you see how long it's been since my story was last updated. And I thought that all those technical things were supposed to get fixed?

Karou: I've been sick for too long too!

Vash/Knives/Rem: AND WE'RE STILL IN THE HOSPITAL!

Sakura and Syaoran get on internet and check the updates: Wow! They're right! "Wandering" even beats "New Exciting World"! Amazing!

CK(shaking head): I swear, if I knew they would be this much trouble I wouldn't have started those fics...*sigh*...oh well. Just read...and don't forget to review...pretty please? Just so these guys don't kill me? And to think that I wanted to do an Inuyasha fic...(CK faints from picturing what else could have possibly happened with the "little" gathering)

* * * * *

**__**

Searching For A Life

* * * * *

Chapter One

* * *

The Rules of the Game

* * * * *

For some strange reason Li Xiao Lang held much contempt for the civilians of Hong Kong. Everyday he would look down from his office window on the 24th floor of his clan's main company building and frown at the millions of people passing by every hour. All of them doing as they pleased and not having to worry about much of anything except for putting food on their tables.

Xiao Lang gave a lop sided smile as his eyes went unfocused into his wishful fantasies. "What I wouldn't give to have that worry free life..."

"Master Li?" a curious voice from behind Xiao Lang drew his attention from his daydreaming. He had forgotten that he was in the middle of a meeting with one of the lawyers of his family's company. It was definitely not a good time to go off and mumble your inner-most thoughts.

"What was it you said Master Li?" the tall dark-haired man with laughing sapphire eyes gave a slightly audible huff, no doubt it was due to his inattentiveness. It was probably the fifth time that he had come to review contracts and cases with him and Xiao Lang had always ignored his ranting. Eriol could have been singing opera while dancing on the desk and he wouldn't have noticed or, for that matter, cared.

The young lawyer cleared his throat as he straightened his silver rimmed glasses. "Are you done with looking out the window and day dreaming now? Because I thought I was here to work and that would require you to listen to me..."

Xiao Lang turned around and glared at the Eriol. "What makes you think that I wasn't listening to you?"

Eriol smirked. "For one thing, we are reviewing the hostile take over that the Ying clan has initiated, which I believe doesn't include a 'worry free life'..."

Xiao Lang's glare deepened. He made sure to keep his eyes trained on Eriol as he sat down in his large leather chair behind his oak desk. Though to his disappointment, his angry stare didn't have the effect that he had wanted it to have. Eriol just stood there staring back with an amused smirk on his face. It looked as if he thought that he had struck pay dirt. It was something that made the CEO uneasy.

"And what would that look be for master Li?" Eriol took the open folder that he had been holding in his hands and snapped it shut. He walked over to the desk and opened his briefcase that he had placed there at the beginning of the meeting and tossed the folder inside, along with several others that had been lying on the desk beside the case. However, before he closed the briefcase, he took out a smaller blue folder and tucked it underneath his arm as he clicked the large, black leather case shut.

Xiao Lang eyed Eriol's actions with suspicion, but continued to answer the question. "Well Mr. Hiiragizawa, it could be because you seem oddly satisfied about something. Did I say something that struck your fancy? Or does this 'hostile takeover' make you happy?"

"Well the takeover is something that happens everyday, but yes, you did say something that struck my fancy," Eriol took the blue folder from underneath his arm and opened it to shift through it's contents. "You're probably wondering what that could have been, aren't you?"

Xiao Lang nodded.

Eriol nodded in return as he continued his explanation. "I do believe you were mumbling something about a 'worry free life', right?" again Xiao Lang nodded as Eriol proceeded. "Well...how would you like to have that life? How would you like to frolic around like an idiot with no aspirations for the future?"

Xiao Lang eyed the man incredulously, feeling non-to-pleased at Eriol's phrasing of his question. He was 26, only four years younger than his lawyer friend, but that didn't mean he was a frivolous idiot.

"And how would you feel about being homeless; on the streets with no one to pay you any sympathies as you drool all over yourself due to the many concussions you were given from all cars that have tried to run you over because they felt it their duty to put you out of your misery?"

Eriol contemplated as he nodded his understanding of what Xiao Lang's statement meant to him.

"I do believe this is getting us no where. I was just accentuating the care-free life style, but I suppose what I said was a _little_ much..." Eriol snapped his folder shut as he picked his briefcase up off the desk. "So we have less confusion on the matter, I would appreciate it if you would follow me."

Xiao Lang didn't have time to ask any questions since Eriol was already out the door. So he just stood up from his chair and walked in Eriol's wake.

Eriol definitely wasn't wasting time, he didn't even bother to wait for an elevator. He just opened the door to the stairwell and started to descend. Seeing as how he didn't really know where he was going, Xiao Lang had no choice but to follow. After descending the many flights of stairs, the two finally made it to the main floor and went straight out the front doors. This baffled Xiao Lang but like Eriol had asked, he just followed.

When they were in the middle of the sidewalk just outside the building, Eriol stopped and turned to face Xiao Lang. While holding the blue folder open in front of himself, he reached for the pen in his front breast pocket of his jacket. After clicking the writing utensil, he handed both the pen and folder to Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang stared at Eriol curiously as he numbly took the pen with the folder. Eriol only smiled more at the CEO's confusion rather than try to clear it. "Just sign this."

Xiao Lang glared at Eriol, being not too amused by his little game. "Sign what?"

Eriol's smile widened more. "I want you to sign this," the lawyer pointed to the blank signature line on the bottom of what looked to be a lengthy contract. "And please do be quick about it, I have a date in an hour and I would like to leave before the traffic gets too bad."

Xiao Lang looked at the document in the small folder and started to read it, but Eriol only took the folder back, waving it in front of his face. "I didn't tell you to read it, I told you to SIGN it."

Syaoran crossed his arms in front of him frowning with impatience. "So you expect me to sign something that I have no idea of what it says?"

Eriol nodded as he handed the questionable folder back to Xiao Lang.

"Fine," Xiao Lang unfolded his arms and took the folder and scratched the pen across the paper, signing his name in perfect cursive at the bottom by the X.

"Thank you Li Syaoran." Eriol took the document back and put the pen back in his pocket.

"Syaoran? What do you...?"

"What's with that look of confusion, Syaoran is your name in Japanese."

Xiao Lang stared at Eriol as if the staring was helping him to figure the lawyer out. After a bit, he got his wits back, brushed off some imaginary dirt from his suit and then walked back towards the entrance doors of his office building.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Eriol warned.

"Do what?" but it was too late, Xiao Lang had already stepped inside the building and security was already all over him. In no time, Xiao Lang was thrown out of his own office building. As he sat on the pavement where the security guards had deposited him on the ground in front of Eriol, in his mind, he tried to figure out what just happened.

"Eriol? What happened? What did I just sign?" he managed to keep his voice calm and even despite the anger building up inside of him.

Eriol laughed and squatted down in front of him. "You just disinherited yourself..."

"_I what_!?" Xiao Lang quickly got to his feet from his sitting position, making sure to grab Eriol's jacket lapels on the way up. "_What do you mean that I disinherited myself_?"

Eriol pulled Xiao Lang from him and straightened out his suit. "When I walked into that building this morning," Eriol said as he pointed at the office building. "I made sure to inform the employees at the front desk and the security that once I led you out here and had you sign this document that you were no longer allowed to step foot inside."

Xiao Lang stared with his mouth hanging open at Eriol. He was speechless.

Eriol continued on. "Anyway. Once you signed that document, you disavowed your existence as well. So now your name is your Japanese one. You live in Tomoeda, Japan. You own a one room apartment at the Sandalwood apartment complex. You're new to the town so you are still looking for a job. Both your parents are deceased and you were the only child. You have one living relative that you know of, Kinomoto Meirin..."

"Meirin? But I thought..."

"It puts you both in almost the same position, now doesn't it?" Eriol smirked.

Xiao Lang glared, but allowed Eriol to finish explaining.

"Your apartment has already been furnished for you and there will be enough money for you to buy food. And you will have a cell phone so I can keep in contact to make sure that you are still alive. I will also be dropping by to check on you at least every month or so. Any questions?"

Xiao Lang had a fixed frown on his face. He wasn't liking the set up too well and still had many more questions to ask. "Why? What is the point to all of this?"

"You were unhappy." Xiao Lang's eyes widened at the statement. "Your mother and everyone else has noticed this."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Eriol chuckled a little before he could answer. "Everything my dear Syaoran. The whole purpose for this is so you can start over with a new life of your own. The purpose is so you can find your own happiness."

"My own happiness?" Xiao Lang questioned.

Eriol looked at his watch and then waved his goodbye to the former CEO. "Well I have a dinner date with my fiancée..."

"The designer, Daidouji Tomoyo? You're engaged to her?"

Eriol nodded. "Which means since she actually lives in Tomoeda it will be loads easier to check up on you."

Xiao Lang shook his head. "I should have seen that one coming..."

"Well you should get going yourself," Eriol gestured towards the black limo with an elderly chauffer standing with a door held open. "This will be your last limo ride with Wei for a while and you only have 2 hours till your plane takes off, which will also consequently be your last ride in first class..."

"What makes you think it will be a long while?"

Eriol flashed a smile before he turned and headed in the direction of the company's parking garage. "Knowing you Syaoran and your stubbornness, it will be a long time before you see Hong Kong again. But remember," Eriol stopped walking and turned slightly towards Xiao Lang. "Once you manage to find your 'happiness', you will have to get back your old life, so don't get too comfortable over there. And also...you can't tell anyone about your other self, got that? Otherwise...you lose..."

* * * * * 

Somewhere in Tomoeda, Japan....

Kinomoto Sakura sighed as she walked out the gates of Tomoeda High. Being a student teacher was definitely exhausting. She couldn't wait till she got back to her own apartment to take a long, hot, bubble bath. But first she had to stop by her brother's apartment because she promised Touya that she would pay a visit since she hadn't seen them for almost a month. It was just that with school starting it was getting harder and harder to pay attention to her personal life. That and she still had yet to fully forgive her brother for the stunt he pulled almost two months ago.

When she reached her car that was parked on the other side of the street across from the school, she quickly unlocked the door to her Toyota Supra and sank down into the cushioned interior, glad to give her leg muscles a rest. Mizuki Sensei, though she was nice, definitely asked a lot. Sakura was grateful to learn under her, but there was hardly a time that the Japanese teacher let her sit.

Sakura looked into her rear view mirror and noticed the dark circles that had recently formed under her tired green eyes while she tried to adjust her shoulder length auburn hair to lay flat. It had become rather frizzy from trying to deal with all the high school freshman, and it was only a Monday. After a minute or two she gave up and tried her best to pull her hair back in a hair tie. With a defeated sigh she put her key in the key ignition and shifted her car into drive.

It was times like this that she really loved her car and was thankful that her brother had bought it for her on her 21st birthday which was almost three years ago. It was a nice car, but the insurance was getting difficult to put up with. Sakura secretly wished that she could ask her brother to help her with that as well but since he was married, with two kids, and looking for a house since his apartment was getting a little small she always decided against it.

Sakura slowly eased her car to a stop out side a large apartment complex. She sighed again before stepping out into the warm night. The journey to her brother's door was short since Touya had managed to get one of the larger ground floor apartments. And knowing that she was always welcome, instead of knocking on the door, Sakura just walked right inside.

Touya's apartment always looked disorganized with toys here and there, but since he had kids, it was very understandable, not to mention excusable. "Touya?" Sakura called curiously as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Sakura? Is that you?" A familiar feminine voice replied in return.

"Oh! Hey Meirin! I was just dropping by seeing as how Touya sounded like he was about to have a conniption fit over the phone last night claiming that I no longer cared about you guys."

Meirin walked out from the kitchen, taking off her apron. She obviously had been in the middle of preparing dinner when Sakura interrupted. Her long dark ebony hair was pulled back into one single pony tail and her ruby colored eyes smiled as she got a better view of her sister-in-law. Sakura thought that it looked like she had a look of relief playing across her face.

Meirin gave Sakura a big hug. "That's how he always is, and you should know that since you're his sister."

Sakura giggled as she nodded. "Yeah, but I wouldn't wish that tantrum on you in a million years. Especially since you already get that from his kids. And speaking of kids, where are Koji, Takai, and Touya?"

Meirin glanced at the clock before she answered. "Well, Touya thought that he would take the kids to the park before dinner since he managed to close his café early, but that was two hours ago...by the way, did you come here straight from the school?" Meirin paused and looked the young woman over. "You look exhausted."

Sakura gave a weak smile as she looked down at her wrinkled suit. Her black skirt was crooked and her white blouse was wrinkled to match her black suit jacket collar that was flipped up and creased in the middle. She tried to straighten herself out as she answered Meirin's question.

"Yeah. I guess being a student teacher isn't as fun as I thought it would be. Mizuki Sensei wanted me to go to the different Japanese classes to get a feel for the different methods of teaching, and let me tell you, those high school kids may show a little respect in the class room but never any in the hallway."

Meirin laughed a little. "Aww...are the little boys giving Sakura a hard time?"

Sakura shook her head. "You know Meirin, if my brother heard that, he might have taken you seriously and then I definitely wouldn't be able to see the inside of a classroom again."

Meirin laughed harder while she gestured Sakura to sit down on the couch as she plopped down on the furniture herself. "Well, seeing as how Touya won't be back for a while and dinner is in the oven, would you care to tell me about what has been happening with your life? The last I heard, you were dating a guy name Liu Jin..."

"That was a month and a half ago..." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're asking about my life. I thought you would know everything, living with Touya and all."

Meirin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean since I live with Touya I should know? I've been married to the guy for six years and the only thing I've managed to get out the relationship so far is a five-year-old, a two-year-old and a home."

"Well I think Koji and Takai are cute..."

Meirin gave Sakura a less than amused glare. "You know what I meant, now spill. No more tiptoeing around the subject, what happened with Liu?"

Sakura suddenly found her thumbs to be far more interesting as she startled to twiddle them. "You see...Jin and I...well...we started to get a little more serious, you know after six months you would hope so. Anyway...a month and a half ago, we had just got back from a date and Jin had walked me to my door. I was about to invite him in for 'a cup of tea' or something when my apartment door suddenly flung open..."

"You're not saying that...."

Sakura nodded causing Meirin's face to pale. "Yep. Dear old big brother had decided to pay me a surprise visit and when he saw me frenching someone of the opposite sex, he went absolutely ballistic. Needless to say, each time I see Jin now he covers his face and sprints away."

Meirin covered her mouth as she took a sharp intake of breath indicating her astonishment that her husband would ruin his sister's love life so badly. Sakura on the other hand wasn't to shocked. After Touya had done this to her more times than she could count. His over protectiveness had plagued her ever since she could date. It was only amplified after the death of her father.

Meirin grabbed Sakura's hands. "Sakura! I'm so sorry that I didn't know! I should have stopped him!"

Sakura put a hand on Meirin's shoulder as she shook her head. "No I don't believe you could have. My brother seems to have this anti-male field placed around me so he knows exactly when I'm around men and have a romantic interest in them."

Meirin bowed head and gave a nervous laugh. "What can I say, you're right." After a minute of silence Meirin looked back up at Sakura, looking as if an idea had just struck her. "I guess that would just mean that Jin was not right for you."

A wistful smile appeared on Sakura's face and she nodded her agreement. "I guess you're right, but Jin was really nice. I thought that I was in love with him, but if he backs down that easily just because of my brother..."

"Sakura?" Meirin interrupted. "Seeing as how we are both women, I know that every woman has an ideal man...would you tell me yours?"

"_Hoe_!?" Sakura scooted away from her sister-in-law, trying to get a good look at her face to see if she was actually being serious. Unfortunately she wasn't getting out of this one because when Meirin set her mind on something she would be too stubborn to discourage. "You mean you want to talk about my ideal man?"

Meirin nodded.

Sakura coughed nervously as she pondered on what her ideal man would be. "I suppose that he would be willing to stand up to my brother..." She paused a moment before continuing, not being sure if she was just wishing for something unattainable. "That would be a major point. He would also be considerate and willing to listen to my opinions, I know that Jin would sometimes block me out whenever I suggested something."

Meirin began to smile at Sakura in a strange knowing way that she didn't like, but proceeded on with her dream man anyway. "And in my dreams, he's a little taller than I am, Jin wasn't. And he's not perfect..."

"Not perfect?" Meirin blinked curiously at the girl in front of her. "You actually dream of a guy that's not perfect?"

Sakura giggled. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"No one is perfect and I would at least like this dream guy to come true."

As Meirin's look of confusion vanished, Sakura continued. "What I mean by not perfect is...well I don't know how to best explain it....um...he has flaws like everyone does. He's not superficial, and doesn't strive to be God's gift to women. Though I do know that the one thing about him that would be absolutely perfect would be his eyes. They would be very intense and would tell me everything about him, what he feels and thinks. His eyes are basically what I would like best about him."

Meirin leaned back against the couch with her head cocked to the side. Her look of confusion had returned. "You know, most girls would say that their dream guy is sexy and has a cute butt. They would also have a small brain and muscles galore and worship the ground they walk on. I know I did. But you..._you_ sure do take the cake Sakura. You are the one woman I know that only looks for a not so perfect guy with great eyes."

Sakura giggled only until she heard the door shut and a stampede of feet echo from the entry way of the apartment. "Sakura?" A male voice bellowed.

Meirin shook her head in disappointment while yelling in response. "You know, most husbands check to see if their wives are still at home and safe!"

It was only a matter of seconds before Koji and Takai came padding in the room, Koji maneuvering around his younger brother to reach the couch first where their only aunt sat. 

"_Aunty Saku_!" the two yelled, Koji throwing his arms around Sakura's neck while Takai hugged her legs.

"And how are my two favorite nephews!" Sakura laughed tickling the two, making them both squirm with laughter.

"GREAT!" Koji shouted after he wriggled away from his aunt.

"As much as you love your aunt, you two need to go to the bathroom and wash your hands, dinner is just about ready..." Meirin was about to continue when she heard a buzzer from the kitchen. She got up walked across the room to give her husband a quick kiss on the lips and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Touya had been standing on the opposite side of the room still in his rumpled uniform while Sakura dealt with his kids. He smiled at his wife after she kissed him, but once she left the room his attention went back to his little sister. His eyes reflected that of concern when he noticed the state that she was in. "Are you okay Kaijou? You look tired."

An annoyed look played across Sakura's features before she managed to suppress the urge to kick her brother in the shin for calling her a monster. "I've had a long day." She mumbled.

A smile of satisfaction graced Touya's face. "You almost lost it that time, didn't you Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "And some people still don't grow up, do they Touya?"

Touya laughed. "I suppose I deserved that one. But I have to say, it's about time you visited you big brother."

"I don't know, it was hard getting myself to come back here, seeing as how last month you scared off my suitor..."

Touya's face darkened at the mention of Jin. "That guy was asking for it. He shouldn't have been frenching you in front of me!"

Sakura shook her head. "He wasn't intending on giving you a show. You weren't supposed to be at my apartment anyway. I do live five blocks from here."

Touya gritted his teeth as his fists clenched. "It's just that I promised dad that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and...that includes more than just physical pain."

Sakura's face went deadpan at the mention of their father. Her head tilted ever so slightly so that Touya couldn't have a good view of her eyes through her hair. "But I do need a life of my own Touya."

The tall brunette man's body slumped in defeat, his sister was right. "I know Sakura...it's just that...you're my baby sister and I don't want to see you get hurt..."

Sakura stood up from the couch and walked over to her brother, whose deep brown eyes were starting to mist. "I know Touya, but just know that no matter what, I'll still be your little sister and I'm still your family."

"I just don't want to lose you like..."

"I know. But you know mom and dad would be here if they could." Sakura hugged her brother tightly, his body still tensed from the memories.

"It's funny." Touya began has he finally started to hug his sister in return. "I should be the one comforting you."

Sakura giggled. "Well I'm not the one having empty nest syndrome, now am I?"

Touya laughed at his sister's retort as he released from the hug and began to tickle her. "Thanks Sakura, you really know how to change the mood."

Sakura managed to pull away from her brother and ducked behind the couch, only to be attacked by two sets of smaller hands from behind. "Hey! No fair! That's three against one!" Both Koji and Takai laughed at their pouting aunt's response.

"Okay everyone! Break it up! It's time to eat!" Meirin's voice shouted from the kitchen.

Both Koji and Takai shouted with joy that their meal was finally finished and ran towards the dining room. Touya looked over at his sister as she collected herself and got up from the floor. "So Kaijou, staying for dinner?"

Sakura shook her head. "Can't. I have to get to the school early for a meeting with the other student teachers tomorrow, thanks though."

"Just a moment!" Meirin popped her head out from the kitchen just in time to see Sakura reach for the knob of the front door. "How about tomorrow!"

Sakura thought for a moment before she nodded. "Yes, I suppose I can do tomorrow." 

There were happy shouts echoing from the dining room from her positive answer. Meirin smiled.

"That's good because we are going to have a guest eating with us tomorrow and I would like you to meet him..."

"_Him_?" Touya interrupted. "You aren't trying to set Sakura up on a blind date now are you? And how come I didn't know about us having a dinner guest?"

"You didn't know because he isn't arriving in Japan until tomorrow where I will pick him up at the airport so you will have the kids for two hours at noon." The dark-haired woman gave a stern look as she pointed at Touya.

Touya still didn't like the idea since it was too much like a "dinner date" thing and so he continued glaring at his wife.

Meirin glared in return. "It's okay Touya, he's a cousin of mine."

Touya's glare quickly melted into one of astonishment. "But I thought you were..."

"Well, lets just call him a long lost cousin that I just got in touch with yesterday," Meirin smiled again as she turned her attention back to Sakura who was still having trouble interpreting what the two were talking about. "He's not a bad guy, he's 26, and he's single. His name is Li Syaoran. You'll love him!"

Sakura gave a nervous laugh as Touya's face turned several different shades of an angry red. "You said you weren't trying to set her up!"

"Set her up? What makes you think I'm trying to 'set her up'? I'm just telling her about my cousin..."

Sakura didn't get a chance to hear the end of the conversation since she quickly made her way out the door, into her car, and safely to her own home. She knew that Meirin was up to something with her cousin and Touya was definitely going to have a field day with it. 

*`*`*`*`*`*

To be continued....

*`*`*`*`*`*

CK: So....what do you think? Too much? More? I like it. I think it's a break from the ordinary...then again I haven't really been up to date on what kind of stories have been posted. I do hope I'm not copying anyone's idea because this one was totally off the top of my head. Though, if I am plagiarizing, please tell me via e-mail and we can just settle the matter privately.

Well, anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story and I'll try to update my other ones. Don't worry, I always find a way to get things done when I want them to be and trust me, I want to finish ALL of my stories.

Please review and tell me what you think and we shall see if I continue or not. Ja ne!


	2. Enter the Contestants

Disclaimer: You already know it, I don't own anything but the story that I've created around the characters that belong to CLAMP. Of course I do own one character and he is of my own creation, Hanari Sen, and CLAMP can't have him!

* * * *

CousinKitchen: I felt the desire to fix things again here are the results. Hopefully they are to your liking now.

To try to clarify ages a bit, so I can't confuse myself as well...

Syaoran is 26

Sakura is 24

Meirin is 27

Touya is 31

Yukito is 31

Eriol is 30

Tomoyo who has yet to really appear is 25

The one character I did create, Sen is 26

Did I miss anyone? I hope not. I changed Meirin's age to fit the story better. I know that there aren't a lot of people that are too hot on Touya being married to Meirin, but once again, it's for the story.

And also, Meirin is Meiling or however you spell her name. If you want me to change the spelling just tell me and give me the spelling to change it to.

I apologize if the characters seem a little OOC anywhere. I did not intend on that, but I haven't seen or read CCS in a while so my perception is a bit off. If there is anything I left out, I apologize. Despite that, enjoy the story! Hopefully the story goes a bit faster from now on. Please R&R! I would appreciate feedback, even criticism in appreciated. Just be as gentle as possible...for a critic anyway. 

* * * * *

**__**

Searching For A Life

* * * * *

Chapter Two

* * * 

Enter the Contestants

* * * * *

The flight felt like his death sentence. Syaoran wasn't sure which he liked less. The fact that he would be stranded in a Japanese suburb for who knew how long, or the fact that he was being forced into finding a new lot in life. It was like he was stuck in a scheme of some bad soap opera. 

"Anything to drink, sir?"

Syaoran's first response was a hard glare for the person that dared to disturb his train of thought, but he felt a small twinge of guilt when the flight attendant drew back with sudden surprise. He softened his frown a bit before he scared her too much. When she looked to be somewhat relieved that he was going to let her live she repeated her question.

"Give me something strong..."

The flight attendant opened her mouth as if to protest, but quickly went to retrieve what he asked for when he gave her the same scowl from before. When she returned with two small bottles and a plastic glass containing two ice cubes, Syaoran nodded his approval and the young woman quickly disappeared behind the curtain leading to the cockpit.

While taking a good swig of the alcohol, Syaoran stared out the window of his plane. He still couldn't let go of the fact that Eriol had tricked him so easily. Though a funny thing was that he couldn't help but feel a sense of freedom knowing that at that very moment millions of jobs weren't relying on him.

Syaoran gave a weary sigh as he eased back into his leather chair in the first class. He was still very curious though as to why he had to go to Japan of all places. Obviously someone was very organized when they contrived this little plan. That someone obviously being his mother.

And what was really strange to him wasn't the fact that his mother did this to him, it was more of the fact that she conspired with Meirin. Meirin had been disinherited and no one of the Li clan was allowed contact with her. This was definitely a strange development.. Now the question was, what could they have planned to do with the help of Meirin? Especially when the girl had been disinherited for unknown reasons.

Syaoran was too deep in thought to have noticed that his plane had already stopped at his gate at the Tokyo airport. It took the shuffling of his neighbors in the overhead compartments to snap him back to reality.

"Are you okay sir?" the same flight attendant from before looked at him with concern mixed with a little fear.

Syaoran said nothing as he unbuckled his seatbelt and gathered his things. After he had everything he brushed past the lady roughly without even a smile for her concern and quickly made his exit off the plane. He was praying that not all the Japanese people were that annoying.

* * * * *

"_Sakura? You're still asleep_?"

Sakura groaned at the loud voice shouting in her ear. She had been up all night studying the lesson plans that she was told to look at by Mizuki Sensei and managed to get to bed at four AM. She opened her eyes a little to adjust to the light and see the time on the alarm clock by her bed. It was 6:30 AM..."_Hoe?!_ _I'm late!_"

In a matter of seconds Sakura was out of bed and in the bathroom.

"I've been trying to wake you up for an hour!" Chiharu's voice came through the bathroom door.

Sakura shot out of the bathroom five minutes later and gave her new roommate an apologetic look. Mihara Chiharu moved in only a week ago and was the best roommate that she had ever had, but she felt bad that the girl had to put up with her horrible sleeping habits.

Chiharu, much like herself, was a student teacher. She was fresh out of college and Sakura willingly took the girl in as her roommate when she heard that she had recently transferred to her graduate college and needed a place to stay. The girl was a godsend. Some how she was one of the few who could actually wake her up, which was an achievement no matter how long it takes.

In a record time of ten minutes the two were out the door and in the car. Sakura cursed at herself for oversleeping. It was the third time in two weeks. Her reviews were definitely not going to be good if she kept this up.

By the time they reached the school it was five till seven. The meeting would be over in five minutes. This was not going to be good. Sakura and Chiharu sprinted through the front gates, surprising the few students that were early. At two till seven they were at the doors of the meeting room, which was of course empty.

"I am _so_ sorry Chiharu! I'm responsible for you not getting here in time!" Sakura bowed to her friend.

Chiharu only laughed as she pointed to a piece of paper posted on the door. "It looks like luck smiles upon us, Sakura."

Sakura lifter her head to see what Chiharu was talking about.

--Student teacher meeting postponed till 3:30 due to an emergency--

"I wonder what happened..." Sakura pondered out loud.

"Some kids vandalized the gym last night," an unfamiliar masculine voice came from behind Sakura, surprising her and made her jump, which led to her falling down.

"Sorry for scaring you," the man said as he offered his hand to help her up.

Sakura blushed a bit at the newcomer and gladly took his hand. As she was steadied she noticed that the stranger had messy black hair and pale blue eyes. He was much taller than her and had a lean frame. He wasn't at all bad looking. And with a quick look at the hand holding hers, she also noticed that he was very much unattached.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

Sakura finally realized that she had been staring at him with her mouth open and quickly turned her attention to straightening out her suit. "I'm fine, thank you."

The man laughed as he offered his hand once again. "My name Hanari Sen. I've seen you around, but I haven't had the courage to come talk to you till now. I'm the gym teacher..."

Sakura only blushed more as she allowed him to give her a handshake. She was surprised when he instead bent over to kiss the back of her hand. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Sen smiled at her look of shock. "I hope to see you again, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura found that she had lost her voice and only managed a slight nod as Sen let go of her hand and left with a smile.

"Wow Sakura, that guy is pretty cute, not to mention a gentleman. Maybe we should be late more often, then I might get a guy like that hitting on me."

Sakura threw Chiharu a playful glare. "Yeah sure. You know this school is full of major hotties."

The two had a good laugh together before they spilt up to go in their respective places. Sakura to Mizuki Sensei's Japanese class and Chiharu to Terada Sensei's world history class.

* * * * *

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned in the direction the shout came from. Undoubtedly the voice belonged to Meirin. No one else had lungs like her. That and she was the only one that knew him in the airport, or at least the only person that would recognize him.

"Syaoran! I can't believe it's really you!" Meirin wasted no time in latching onto his neck. It had been a long time since he had last seen her and he couldn't lie and say that he didn't miss her clinginess.

"Meirin, it's good to see you. You look good."

Meirin gave Syaoran and incredulous look. "Are you kidding me Syaoran? I look horrid!"

A small shadow of a smirk flickered across Syaoran's face, but it went as quickly as it came. It was definitely good to see her again.

"You know, you say it's good to see me, but with the way you're acting, it's like you dread the fact that I'm even here. You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Syaoran untangled Meirin's arms from around his neck and straightened out his blazer. "What do you mean? I have changed. For instance, I'm much more taller than you now."

Meirin put her hands on her hips as she cocked her head. "Not only that, but you actually tried to make a joke."

Syaoran glared at her remark.

Meirin smirked slightly at his response. "But you still can't take teasing."

Syaoran shrugged before bending over to pick up what little luggage he had brought with him. Just seeing Meirin brought back memories. She was always his favorite cousin. She was a year older than him and he always thought of her as a sort of sister figure, despite the fact that he indeed had four older sisters. Though it was really only Meirin that actually acted like a sister to him.

It was a sad day when he was told that he could no longer speak with her. She had gone to Japan for college and for some reason got herself in trouble with the clan elders. He remembered that just after she left his mother had informed him that he was to marry her. He had told Meirin the news in an e-mail, and that was about the time that she was disinherited. Maybe that had been around the same time that she had gotten married.

"Syaoran?"

"What?" Syaoran looked at his side, where Meirin had been walking and watching him in silence.

"I missed you, little brother."

"I missed you too, Meirin."

"What are you thinking about?"

Syaoran kicked himself mentally. He had forgotten that Meirin could read him so well. She always seemed to know when he was thinking of something serious.

"I was just thinking about...the past..."

Meirin's expression darkened visibly. "I see."

"I'm sorry Meirin," Syaoran was wishing now that he had said nothing, but she would have prodded him to find out the truth. The past was confusing and obviously didn't make her happy to think about it. He remembered that when he was told of the marriage arrangements that he wasn't too ecstatic about it, but he new that if he had to spend the rest of his life with anyone, he would have liked it to be Meirin. She was the only one to ever truly understand him. He just wished he knew what had happened to make things turn out the way they did.

"It's okay Syaoran, but lets not talk about that now. Right now I'm going to give you a tour of Tomoeda, that is when we get there. I'm going to use the freedom that the both of us have been granted to its full extent."

"Freedom?" Syaoran was a bit lost on what his cousin was talking about. Wasn't he the one that just got released from his 'confinement'?

Meirin nodded as she started to explain. "It's been a while since we've been able to speak to each other and had an update on each other's lives. So, I'll update you!"

Meirin paused as she walked Syaoran outside. Her van was still running by the side walk. He silently hoped that she had enough gas to be able to do that.

"I had to leave it running so it wasn't considered parking," Meirin explained without having been asked the question. She definitely didn't lose her ability to guess his mind.

When she had secured his things in the trunk, she climbed in the driver's side of the van and unlocked Syaoran's door. As soon a Syaoran sat down, Meirin picked up the previous conversation where she had left off.

"To begin with, I'm Kinomoto Meirin now, as you may have heard. I'm married to Kinomoto Touya. He runs a small café in the business area of Tomoeda. We have two children. The oldest is five and his name is Koji, and the youngest is two, and his name is Takai. We live in an apartment still and right now we're looking for a bigger one cause our family is getting a little too big for our nice small one."

"Wow, two kids, huh?"

Meirin quickly glanced from the road and gave Syaoran a strange look. "Are you jealous or something?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, it's just that everything has changed. You've changed."

"Maybe you should change with us."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Meirin gave a audible groan, which was probably targeted at the tailgater behind her. "What I mean by that is, well. You've never been very social Syaoran. You've always sat in the corner and glared at everyone. Even me. Occasionally you would give a slight smile, but it never lasted for more than one millisecond."

"So?"

Meirin took a quick glance to her right to make sure that she wouldn't hit any one and stopped the car in a makeshift parking spot on the shoulder of the road.

"Syaoran, do you understand why you're here in Japan?"

"I've been disinherited and told to find my 'happiness'," Syaoran responded in almost a robot like manner.

Meirin heaved a sigh. "Besides that!"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Syaoran, you have an opportunity that I never did. The clan has decided to give you way to be happy. I had to go against them to do that. They want a leader that can lead them like a real leader should. Not some man that has no real care for what he does and only leads cause he's told to..."

Syaoran interrupted her before she could get too into her speech. "Even if they are giving me this 'opportunity', what's the use? In the end, I won't be able to continue what I want. I'll still be stuck as the leader. I'll still be in that same office, in the same building that I always went to everyday. No matter what I do here, it won't matter. Only if I die will I get out of that life!"

Syaoran could see the pity in Meirin's eyes. Her expression was serious and showed a slight understanding of what he was really trying to say. "Maybe then, this experience will show you what you need to do. I just hope that with that understanding, you will come to realize that despite all that you've suffered to get where you are, there are people that are willing to stand by you and love you."

Meirin calmly turned the van back on and pulled back onto the road. The rest of the trip to Tomoeda was made in silence.

* * * * *

It had been another hard day and Sakura was willing to call it quits. The meeting may have been postponed, but they still some how knew that she and Chiharu hadn't been there. It would seem that the little sign on the door had been made especially for them.

"If I get yelled at one more time..." Sakura grumbled out loud. The meeting wasn't so much about anything pertaining to the student teachers, but was entirely focused on Sakura and her constant lateness. All she needed now was a good swift blow to the head and her bad day would be complete. Not five seconds after that thought was a door suddenly slammed into her face.

"What?" an astonished masculine voice questioned in surprise. Sakura could somewhat make out a person looking down at in her near unconscious state. "Are you all right? I seem to be bad luck for you."

The voice undoubtedly belonged to Sen. He had been running into her all day. Was he planning all their run-ins? Each time she would end up with another injury, she hoped that he didn't mean to do any of them.

"I think I'm fine...hoe? My nose is bleeding."

Sakura didn't get to worry about her nose too long when a pair of strong arms suddenly scooped her off the ground and carried her to the athletic medical room. She didn't mind be carried by Sen, but despite her bleeding nose, she could still smell the sweat on him. Not to mention the dampness that probably was passing its over powering scent to her. Her brother was going to have a field day with this one.

Sen gently set her down on the counter top next to the sink and grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Sakura.

"I hope I didn't break your nose or anything. I'll have to check it as soon as the bleeding slows a bit. Don't lean back though, that will cause problems. Try leaning forward."

Sakura really wished that she didn't have to lean forward. By leaning back she could have the support of the wall behind her. Leaning forward only served to make her all the more dizzy.

"I really should have watched where I was going. Now I'm going to be late to my brother's."

Sen took the paper towel from her nose and checked to see if he broken it. "I don't see much swelling. I think you'll be fine for now. Though your nose will probably be red for a while..."

"_Hoe?!_"

Sen drew back a little from Sakura as she started to hyperventilate. "I'm sorry?"

Sakura calmed herself a bit and placed the towel back on her nose. "I guess I'll have to live with it, but I don't know if I can fully forgive you if I have to walk around looking like a clown."

"I owe you then?"

Sakura hesitated before answering, unsure whether Sen sounded more hopeful than apologetic. "I suppose so...maybe..."

"How about dinner?"

Sakura stared at him, was this guy for real? Did he slam the door on her face on purpose so he could ask her out on a date?

"Well?" Sen looked at her with hopeful eyes. Who was she to turn someone down.

"Dinner sounds nice, but not tonight. I have things to do."

Sen looked like he was doing the happy dance and quickly settled himself down to calmly speak to her. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the strange man that was easily pleased by a simple answer. "I figured you had things to do since you said you had to be to your brothers. Would Friday be good?"

Sakura nodded. "That sounds nice."

Sakura started to get off the counter, which caused Sen to practically jump at her. He gently helped her to her feet and walked her out of the building and to her car. "I think I'll need your number, that is, so I can make sure that you get home all right. I'll call you around eight to check on you."

Sakura smiled at his considerate manners. "All right then," she reached into her purse and got a blank piece of paper from one of the notebooks she was carrying. After jotting down her phone number, she handed the piece of paper to Sen. "Here's my number, but you better make that ten-thirty. I don't know how late I'll be at my brothers."

Sen nodded as he looked at the paper, but before she could put her pen away, he took it and wrote something down on another part of the paper and ripped the paper and gave it to her. "And so we're even and you have someone to call in case of an emergency, here is my number."

Sakura took the paper with a smile while saying her thanks and waving her goodbye before getting in her car and speeding off to her brother's place.

* * * * *

Meirin and Syaoran said nothing even as they parked in the parking lot of the apartment complex. They sat in the van for a good five minutes after the engine was turned off before Meirin finally started to speak.

"This is it. You're apartment is on the third floor. It's the same building as mine and on the same side. Right there actually." Meirin pointed to the door three stories up above the apartment that she indicated as her own. It was almost too convenient, but he said nothing.

The silence began again as she helped Syaoran with his things. She wasn't even looking him in the eyes at this point. The both got on the elevator that was next to the stairwell and traveled up to the third floor. When they got there, Meirin led the way to his new home and pulled out the key that she had been saving for him and put it in his hands.

"It's your new home, so it's only fitting that you open the door."

Syaoran looked between her and the key in his hand before he finally decided to open the door.

Upon opening the door, Syaoran took notice that his new apartment was, like Eriol had said, already furnished with the essentials. There was a big, solid navy blue, comfy-looking couch with a matching lounge chair. There was a nice flat screen TV stationed in front of the two and the whole entertainment area was set on a beautifully made navy blue carpet with intricate gold designs that helped it to contrast well with the hard wood floor and white walls.

"If you like this set up, you should see the bedroom with a dark green color scheme."

Syaoran snapped from his stare and looked at his smiling cousin. "You decorated my apartment?"

"Don't forget accessorized. You'll find the kitchen full of everything you need."

Syaoran felt his face stretch in an almost foreign expression.

"What's this? My Syaoran is actually smiling at me? Does this mean you like it?"

Syaoran nodded his approval and placed his luggage just behind the couch. He turned and noticed the kitchen with its white tiled walls and nice oak table in the dining area. The kitchen had navy blue dish towels and different kitchen accessories spread about the counters.

"I thought you would have put everything away?"

"Have you ever visited someone's house and you tried to help them with a meal and you ended up being more of a hassle instead of a help because you always had to ask where everything was?"

Syaoran nodded his understanding. Of course, it made sense. Meirin was at least considerate enough to let him place things where he wanted them. She definitely remembered that he was always the perfectionist, not to mention neat freak and control freak.

"Don't worry though, your room is in better order than the kitchen."

"One question. Why does it seem that I've been given the best of everything when I'm supposed to be starting off anew?"

Meirin smiled like expected the question. "What a silly question, my little Syaoran. You wouldn't expect your mother to be so heartless as to send her son out into the real world and not give him one final present to make sure he's comfortable, now would you?"

Syaoran shook his head. "It still makes no sense to me."

"Enjoy it anyway, you're free now," Meirin started to leave, but turned back around at the door to say one last thing. "And don't try to make dinner. You don't have food yet. You can buy food tomorrow. Tonight you'll be coming to my home and eating...which is consequently in thirty minutes. Take this time to freshen up, okay?"

With that said, Meirin shut the door and left Syaoran to get better acquainted with his new home.

* * * * *

Sakura ran from her car all the way to her brother's apartment just in time to see Meirin unlocking the door to go inside.

"Am I late?" Sakura said in between breaths.

Meirin laughed at Sakura's condition as she opened her door. "Actually, you're right on time. I just got my cousin settled in and he should be here in thirty minutes...what on earth happened to your nose? It's red!"

Sakura reflexively reached for her nose, which luckily wasn't bleeding anymore. "Yeah, I was walking down the gym hallway at the school after being yelled at and then..._boom_! I got hit by a swinging door. And now I have a date Friday night."

Meirin couldn't help but laugh a little at the story. "So a guy hit you in the face with a door and then you decided you wanted to date him?"

"Actually, he feels that he owes me for hitting me in the face. I'm thinking of it as a pity date."

Meirin shook her head as she stepped into her apartment and headed straight for the kitchen. Sakura followed and sat down on the couch.

"Sakura, you are still so very naive." Meirin said from the kitchen. "Never change, okay?"

Sakura was about to respond when two blurs ran past her and vanished into one of the bedrooms. "Was that Koji and Takai?" she said out loud to no one in particular.

Not one minute later, the blurs were followed by a frustrated Touya who, like his sons, took no notice of her being on the couch.

"Touya?"

Touya stopped before he got too far past the couch and stared down at his sister as if she wasn't supposed to be sitting there. "Kaijou? How long have you been there?"

"The whole time Touya."

Touya blinked a couple of times then turned towards the kitchen. "Does that mean my lovely wife is in the kitchen?"

Meirin came from the kitchen after hearing her name. "What is it, Touya? I'm in the middle of making my egg-drop soup."

Touya gave his wife a hurt frown as he turned away from her. "What ever happened to the 'I'll pick them up in an hour, don't worry about a thing dear'?"

Meirin gasped. "I'm _so_ sorry Touya! I was so busy with Syaoran that I forgot!"

Touya turned around with a smile and walked over to Meirin and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It's okay dear, just don't do that again. They kids just so happened to get themselves into more trouble than they can get out of."

Meirin giggled. "We'll just have to deal with them later. I'm having Tsukishiro watch them tonight while we have dinner. It was a last minute decision, but it will probably be better since Syaoran isn't used to being around small children. Tsukishiro even agreed to let them spend the night," Meirin planted a longer kiss on Touya's lips after she finished her last sentence.

Touya seemed to laugh in approval, but was brought from his thoughts when Sakura cleared her throat. It was like the two never even knew she had been there in the first place. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the two's red faces.

Touya was just about to explain when he eyes caught sight of something that Sakura had prayed that he wouldn't notice. "_What happened to your face?!_"

Sakura sighed. And so her wonderful evening began. "I was hit with an opening door. The person apologized, everything's fine."

Touya looked to be somewhat satisfied with the answer but still kept a weary eye on her. "If you say so, but the next time I want a name and number."

Sakura smiled to herself. If he only knew.

* * * * *

Syaoran stood just outside Meirin's apartment door and was about to knock when a man with slivery hair and glasses wearing an extremely well coordinated outfit walked up to him. "Hello," the man said with a smile.

Syaoran couldn't help but blush. Did he get the wrong door? How embarrassing.

"My name is Tsukishiro Yukito, are you here to see the Kinomoto family?"

Syaoran nodded as his embarrassed blush faded away. That could have been awkward if he hadn't gotten the right door. "I'm Meirin's cousin, Li Syaoran. I'm here for dinner."

"So you're the important dinner guest! I'm going to watch her kids for the night so you can have a dinner with just adults. Meirin said that you haven't really been around small children for a long time and so she thought that you would be a little uncomfortable."

Syaoran couldn't believe this guys openness, he seemed just a little too friendly to him, but then again. He was always the one going to dinner parties with people that always tried to take over his business while all the while trying to be his friend.

"Are you going to go inside?"

Syaoran nodded and then turned to knock on the door, but was stopped by Yukito.

"You don't need to knock. Here, let me go in first."

Syaoran was about to protest, but decided to just let the man go in ahead of him. It seemed stupid to argue over such a thing, and besides, he wasn't the important person that he used to be. It would probably be a while before he would once again have people fighting over who would open the door for him. Though he had to admit, it was nice being free of the brownnosers.

Yukito reached for the door and went on inside and walked straight to the living room where a young woman with shoulder length auburn hair was sitting. "Touya? Meirin? Oh! Sakura! Good to see you! What happened to your nose?"

The young woman, Sakura, rolled her eyes while making an attempt to cover her red nose. "Is everyone going to ask me that? I got hit by a swinging door today."

Yukito laughed as he walked over to give the girl a tight hug that looked a little too friendly for any audience. "I'm sorry Sakura, but it does stand out."

Sakura hugged the man back and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "It's all right Yukito, it's good to see you though. Is everything still good with your relationship?"

Yukito nodded. "Yeah. Sousuke and I have decided to move into an apartment together."

That explained everything in Syaoran's book. The good fashion sense, the openness. Not to mention the extremely friendly "hug" that he gave Sakura.

"I still wish that I could have turned your brother. He would have been a _great_ lover."

Sakura punched the man playfully in the arm. "You always say that, but you have to admit that he did marry well. Meirin is very pretty, refined, and has a temper that rivals his.

Syaoran couldn't stop himself when he butted into the conversation. "Someone can rival Meirin's temper?"

Sakura seemed to take notice of him for the first time. Her light green eyes stared at him without blinking. It was somewhat unnerving. "What?"

"Who are you?"

Yukito answered before Syaoran could say anything. "Well, he was standing in front of the apartment complex and I just _had_ to bring him with me. I think Sousuke may have a rival."

Syaoran couldn't stop his face from turning the different shades of red that he was probably turning. What on earth was this guy trying to do?

Sakura turned to Yukito with a bored look. "No, really, who is he?"

Syaoran cleared his throat to get their attention after he managed to compose himself. "I'm Li Syaoran. Meirin's cousin."

What he said seemed to register in Sakura's mind. Her embarrassment didn't escape his observations either. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Sakura ran from around the couches and extended her hand, which Syaoran slowly took in a handshake.

"I'm Sakura, Touya's sister! It's nice to meet you...ah...what do you want me to call you?"

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "You may call me Li, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura laughed nervously. She didn't seem to expect that answer and quickly let go of his hand as, who he easily guessed was, Touya and Meirin came from one of the other rooms, both looking a bit rumpled.

"Yukito!" Touya smiled at his friend and went over to hug the flamboyant man. "The boys are in their room, they'll be out in two minutes. They're on the timer."

Yukito nodded as he was released from the hug and sat down on the couch. "In that case I'll just have a sit and get to know this sexy man that seems to know your wife rather well."

Touya looked over near the entry way where Yukito had pointed and saw Sakura standing next to Syaoran. He didn't seem to pleased that Syaoran was standing near the girl. "Sakura? Who is that?"

Syaoran noticed that Touya's hands were tensed into fists and looked like he was about to pounce. But before Touya could take a step, Meirin quickly ran from her husband's side and stood in front of Syaoran as if she was going to shield him from something. "This is Syaoran, remember? Our dinner guest? No hurting dinner guests!"

Touya's anger seemed to calm a bit, but Syaoran guessed that he would have to be cautious around the guy from now on. He was sure now that he was the overprotective type and felt an extreme feeling of pity for Sakura for having such a brother. However, at the same time he could see that Touya did indeed rival Meirin's temper and why they did in fact deserve each other.

Touya was about to say something to his wife when two little kids shot from another one of the bedrooms and tackled Sakura's legs.

"Aunty Saku!"

Meirin moved from her stance in front of Syaoran to try and help pry her kids off of Sakura's legs. "You'll have to let go kids. You get to spend the evening with Yuki!"

The faces of the two children seemed to light up. He was even surprised that the two year old was excited as he was. Syaoran's guess was that the little boy only mimicked the actions of his older brother and had no real feeling on the matter. It didn't matter anyway, the two were already off of the legs of their aunt and were already clinging to Yukito. Did those kids have an off switch?

"You certain you'll be all right Yukito?" Meirin asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

Yukito nodded. "I think we'll be fine. Sousuke is going to help, so it should be fun. We can even take them for the night. Sousuke promised to keep his hands to himself while we had them."

Meirin shook her head at Yukito's sense of humor, and quickly shooed him out the door with the kids. "Return them tomorrow at ten AM, or I'll call the police and say that a gay couple abducted my children!"

After Meirin shut the door behind Yukito, she turned to Syaoran. "Well, Mr. I-show-none-of-my-feelings-even-in-a-strange-situation-like-that, are you ready for dinner?"

Syaoran could hear Sakura giggle a bit. "But he did show his feelings a few minutes ago."

Meirin turned to Sakura curiously. "Oh really? What happened?"

"Yukito."

Meirin nodded her understanding while suppressing a laugh. Syaoran could also see that Touya was having a hard time not bursting out with laughter. He didn't like that the man was so amused with the situation or at least was more pleased with the Sakura's revelation than the two women. No, Syaoran could say that he most definitely could never be friends with Touya. The man simply annoyed him too much. Hopefully his sister wasn't just like him.

* * * * *

To be continued....

* * * * * * * *

CousinKitchen: Okay, I tried to edit this as much as I could. Hopefully you can at least get the jest of what is going on. I wanted to change the ending, but just couldn't figure out how. Oh well, it'll have to do unless I get the sudden urge to do something about it.

Just to warn you, this story is going to be long. I don't know how lengthy, but if the chapter length is any indication... If it gets too boring tell me, I'd appreciate feedback. I post so I can get reviews. So please, review^^!

Another thing, I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories. With school work and midterms, I haven't had any time. I hope that maybe someday I write down everything that is in my head. I need inspiration people and I don't get that very often. Sometimes reviews do encourage me. ^^

Till next chapter...


	3. It's All In How You Handle Yourself

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own the CCS characters and that they all belong to CLAMP. All except my cute little adorable Sen!

CousinKitchen: Hello to all you readers out there! I actually got another chapter up within half a year! Yay! Let us celebrate!

*party poppers go off and a musical fanfare plays*

I'm not going to bore you with any more speeches...for now anyway. Now ONWARD! To the story! R&R!

* * * * *

**__**

Searching For A Life

* * * * *

Chapter Three

* * * 

It's All In How You Handle Yourself

* * * * *

Sakura couldn't stop herself from dropping her spoon. Everything that came out of Syaoran's mouth was nothing but an insult whenever the conversation was directed towards her. It was now the eighth time and she couldn't take it anymore. She had already had enough of the insults at the school, she didn't need more assaults on her pride amongst family.

Sakura took a quick glance at her brother to see that he was just barely able to restrain himself. The only reason he had yet to act was due to the warning looks that Meirin seemed to be giving him. Though she would have gladly joined him if he were to start beating the offending man across from her.

"I'm sorry, Li, if I seem to be beneath you," she said in a low, warning voice. She looked back over in his direction to see him with a somewhat startled expression. "But I don't have to take this abuse when I've said nothing offensive to you. If you have something against me, please voice it now so you can stop with the insults."

Sakura could tell that Syaoran was speechless. It served him right.

"Syaoran," Sakura looked over at her sister-in-law and drew back at the fire in her eyes and the firmness in her voice. "Apologize to Sakura."

Syaoran looked like he was having an inner battle as he turned to look at Sakura. Sakura was shocked to see the look in his amber colored eyes. He actually looked helpless. The man, who for the better part of the night, had been insulting her and acting commanding and overbearing actually had a look in his eyes that told her over and over that he was truly sorry and rather lost in his situation. It was more than confusing to her and only more so when Syaoran finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran took the napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth and placed the napkin on the table as he stood up. "I apologize for being rude. This is the first time that I've been in such a setting with genuine people. I have been rude and inconsiderate of your feelings, Miss Kinomoto, and for that I'm sorry. If you will please excuse me, I have over stayed my welcome. I will retire to my home now. Goodnight."

With a stiff bow, he left the table. Sakura sat at the table wide-eyed. Wasn't that the same man that had been incredibly rude to her? Wasn't he just insulting her? Or did he not realize that he had been acting like an ass hole?

"Syaoran!" Sakura was brought out of her shock by Meirin's shouts and running after he cousin. "Syaoran! I told you to apologize, not leave!"

The rest of the conversation was cut off by the door closing. Meirin had followed Syaoran out and she could hear the muffled voices on the other side of the door. What in the world was going on here?

Sakura turned to Touya to ask if he at all followed the events that had just occurred, but only found her brother to actually be enjoying his meal for the first time that evening.

* * * * *

"Syaoran!" Syaoran turned to see Meirin jump from her seat, but he had already opened the door and was halfway out as she continued to shout after him to not leave.

"Syaoran! I told you to apologize, not leave!"

Syaoran looked at his cousin who joined him outside. He didn't feel like talking anymore. He had already been rude to her family, he didn't want to shame his cousin any further by his roughness.

"Meirin, I can't do this. All my life I've been the one to have to rub elbows with snakes. I don't have it in me to be nice. I didn't even realize that I was insulting Miss Kinomoto until she had pointed it out to me..."

Meirin grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away. "Then stay and get more practice. Just try to be a little more mindful of others. I'm sure you can do it."

Syaoran shook his head. He just wanted time to himself. It had been a long stressful day and if he stayed, it was assured that he would only offend Sakura more, and he didn't think he could live with himself if he had to look at the genuine look of hurt in her eyes again.

"Maybe we can try again some other time, but for now...I just want to be by myself."

Meirin let go his arm and spoke to his back in the low voice that had always tugged at his heartstrings whenever she wanted to make him feel guilty. "You have always been by yourself, Syaoran."

Syaoran stood rooted to the spot as he heard Meirin enter the apartment again and shut the door. He really was a jerk.

* * * * *

Sakura found herself waking up to her alarm at six in the morning. Considering she had been up late talking with Meirin and Touya, she was surprised that she actually woke up to her alarm for once and not to the shout of Chiharu's voice.

The remainder of the night after Syaoran left had been spent in conversation. Meirin constantly apologized for her cousin's behavior and Touya complained about the man's presence in Japan. Sakura sat back and listened to the whole debate, laughing every now and then whenever her sister-in-law shared something about her past with her cousin. Syaoran honestly didn't seem that bad of a guy, which made Sakura wonder what could have caused him to act the way he did to her.

She was surprised that Meirin had so many good memories with him. Sakura questioned Meirin since the guy was supposed to be a 'long lost cousin' and only received the reply that she had lost contact with him just before she married Touya, so it wasn't really that long ago that she 'lost' him.

Something was odd with the whole situation. Syaoran didn't act like someone that had suffered his whole life and with what Meirin shared with her, his life seem almost perfect. The pieces didn't fit, but she didn't want to dwell on the matter too much.

When she glanced at the clock to see that twenty minutes had already past since she went into thought, Sakura forced herself out of bed. She had even forgot to call Sen last night. She had gotten home at eleven-fifty and felt it to be less than appropriate time to call him.

"Why can't things be simple?" Sakura groaned to herself as she brushed her teeth while at the same time combing her hair.

"You ask that while you do two different motions at the same time? If you want them to be simple..."

Sakura turned to smile at Chiharu with a mouth full of toothpaste. "Morning Chiharu!" she turned to spit, then rinsed out her mouth.

Chiharu laughed. "You are a strange one Sakura and lucky that we don't have a meeting today...how's the nose?"

Chiharu had still been awake and on the phone with her 'not boyfriend' when she came in from dinner. Of course her nose was still a little red at the time.

"Feeling better. I think the makeup covers it well. What do you think?"

Chiharu walked over to Sakura and poked her nose. Needless to say, Sakura let out a small squeak of pain. "It doesn't look bad, but you're still going to have to be careful. No frenching the gym teacher for a week."

Sakura could feel her face growing hot. "_We just met! How can we french_?!"

Chiharu laughed at her friends expense. "Just kidding, Sakura. We need to get going so go eat your breakfast that I made for you so we won't be late again."

Sakura gave a weak smile of thankfulness then headed off to the kitchen for her first morning meal in a while. Just five more days of school left in the week and then it would be Sunday. She didn't know what she would be doing, but it would be a lot better than going to school and getting yelled at for missing meetings.

* * * * *

Syaoran rolled out of bed after throwing aside his dark green comforter at, what his alarm clock indicated as, six in the morning. He had to admit that it wasn't so bad waking up in his new room. The dark green and wood theme was somewhat calming to look at, almost like he was in a tranquil forest.

His floor was dark hard wood, though he couldn't place what kind it was. There was a dresser and desk that matched the grain of the floor and almost looked to be extensions of it.

On his desk, his mother had splurged again and left him a nice laptop computer and printer slash scanner slash fax machine. She definitely spared no expense especially since he was supposed to do things on his own. He smiled as he chuckled to himself. He was the epitome of a spoiled rich kid.

Slowly and reluctantly, Syaoran got out of the comfort of his slay bed, which like his desk and dresser, matched the wood of the floor. When he first saw the bed, Syaoran thought that it looked uncomfortable and stiff like all the other beds he slept in on business trips, but was surprised to find that it was a nice feather mattress and pillows. He was more than comfortable sleeping on that cloud, but knew that he had to start his job search this morning. Today marked his first official day in Tomoeda, Japan.

As he made his way to his kitchen that he had finished organizing late into the night to keep his mind off the guilt that he felt after his dinner date, he thought about with his cousin and family. Each time he closed his eyes he would see those hurt eyes. What would the elders say if they knew that he was such a softie to feel such guilt for one little girl?

Syaoran groaned when he opened one of his cupboards to find nothing. He forgot that he had to do some shopping. First things first then. Get a shower, go to the store, and then get breakfast. He quickly shut the cupboard and headed straight for the shower.

"_I'm sorry, Li, if I seem to be beneath you_._ But I don't have to take this abuse when I've said nothing offensive to you. If you have something against me, please voice it now so you can stop with the insults_."

The words had been echoing in his head since she had said them. Had he really been the cruel to her? Each time he thought back, he remembered his sour mood from all the mocking about that Yukito guy and how he plotted in his revenge in his mind. He had taken shots at the poor girl about her nose and her intelligence level.

Syaoran banged his head against the shower's wall. He didn't want things to start out like this, not with his new life. He hated having so many enemies back when he was working at the company, why should he have enemies again? He needed to settle things. He needed to truly apologize.

As soon as he was out of the shower and fully clothed, Syaoran grabbed the envelope with his grocery money, his cell phone courtesy of Eriol, and his house keys, and was out the door. He prayed that hopefully his short tour with Meirin would be enough to keep him from getting lost.

* * * * *

Sakura could hear the snickers. Undoubtedly it was do to her slight swollen nose. The makeup wasn't doing as good as job as she had hoped. It also didn't help that her nose had started to run during her first class and she failed to bring her compact with her.

As bad as she felt for not calling Sen, she was almost willing to hurt him the next time she saw him for her new brand of humiliation.

"Kinomoto!" speaking of the devil. Sakura turned in the direction that the shout came from to see Sen squirming his way through the crowd of students to get to her.

"Hanari. How nice to see you this morning. I'm sorry that I didn't call you yesterday," Sakura did her best to plaster a smile on her face. She prayed silently that nothing happened with this meeting. The last thing she needed was a brighter red nose or a black eye.

"And here I was, getting ready to apologize for yesterday and last night for not being home," Sen was finally in front of her and panting slightly. She felt some sympathy for him since it was a difficult task to get through the crowds of students, but she was still angry at him.

"That's all right Hanari, I understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class..."

"Wait!" Sen grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. If he didn't let go of her in the next two minutes or so she knew that she would explode at him. "I really am sorry. Are we still on for dinner?"

Sakura tried to look at the man with a blank expression, but quickly melted when she turned around to come face to face with Sen's pouting face. How could she say no to that?

With a resigned sigh Sakura nodded. Sen's face brightened and he grabbed her in a surprising, bone-crushing hug. "Thank you! You're the most wonderful woman in the world!"

Little did Sen know that all the school population was now staring at them for his public display of affection. Sakura just knew that her face was as red as her nose. "Thanks, Hanari. I guess I'll see you later...since I have to go to class now. Do you...mind?"

Sen reluctantly let go and backed away slowly while giving a wave goodbye. "I'll call you?"

"Sure. Bye Hanari!" Sakura waved back at the man that had just stumbled over a group of students that were standing in the middle of the hallway. She couldn't help but laugh. The man was awfully adorable whenever he was around her. It definitely wouldn't be so bad having a boyfriend again, that was, if Sen wanted it to go that far. Yet, for some reason Sakura didn't think that he would mind too much.

* * * * *

Syaoran was lost. He didn't think it was possible since it was a small town, but he was actually totally and utterly lost. He didn't even recognize anything from his drive through the town.

"Li?" Who the hell? Syaoran turned in the direction of the shout and saw a less than happy Touya. Just what he needed in the morning.

"Hello Kinomoto. I didn't know I was in the bad part of town?"

Touya glared at him, but Syaoran found a satisfaction in making his cousin's husband mad.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last night?"

Syaoran shook his head. "It's not whether I learned a lesson or not. I said I was sorry for offending your sister, not you. You, on the other hand, have a problem with me because I'm a man. No matter how I acted last night, you still would have liked to pound away at me."

Touya deepened his glare. Syaoran tried to suppress the laughter that was building and forced a bored look on his face. This man was just too easy anger. "So this is your café?"

Touya's glare faltered and he replied with a grunt.

"Nice place. I bet everyone loves to start their day off with a coffee and a scowl."

Touya growled and turned around. "I don't have to take this. Leave now before I call the police and tell them I'm being harassed by a foreigner."

"I would leave Kinomoto, but I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"Don't tell me you're lost?"

Syaoran frowned. Was he that easy to read? "Maybe."

He could hear Touya chuckle. Now the man was even and Syaoran didn't like it, but he was willing to swallow his pride if meant that he could leave the café and his annoying relative and make his gift of apology for Sakura.

"You shouldn't be lost Li, all you need to do is walk three blocks that way," Touya pointed down the road to his left. "Then turn right and go for a block and you'll be back at the apartments. I trust you're smart enough to know your own apartment number?"

Syaoran tired to keep his bored expression on his face and took deep breaths to calm his annoyance. "Thank you," he hissed between his teeth before he turned and left. Hopefully that would be his last run in with Touya for a while, despite the joy he got from taunting the man, Meirin was right. He could dish out the teasing, but sure as hell couldn't take it. Especially if it was Touya.

* * * * *

"Home free!" Sakura cried as she walked to her car. Mizuki Sensei had decided to have a 'short meeting' with her that ended up lasting longer than anticipated. Sakura didn't mind learning more about the aspects of teaching, but the day had been a long one. She had run into Sen more times than the previous day and not once did she receive any more injuries.

Sen had surprised her with a lunch that he made in apology. It was funny how sorry he was for not being home by his phone even though she had said that she had been out late herself. She blushed a little upon remembering him feeding her and asking her to call him by his first name. She in turn had asked him to call her by her first name as well. Were things going too fast?

Sakura shook her head of the thoughts going through her head. She'd think about that later. At that moment she just wanted to drive home and take a nice long bath and go to bed.

She was looking through her purse to get her keys when a voice stopped her.

"Miss Kinomoto?" Sakura looked up to see a familiar man leaning against her car. She was somewhat disappointed that it was Syaoran and not Sen.

"Li? What are you doing here?"

He looked a little nervous and was playing with a container in his hands. He didn't look like he wanted to make any eye contact since he found the blue and white container more interesting than her face.

"I realize that I was acted rude last night and I know that I did apologize..."

Sakura was puzzled. Was he still feeling bad for last night still? She had all ready forgiven him for that, though he left before she could tell him. "Yes?"

"It's just that...well, like I said, I'm not good when it comes to being around other people outside of my family..."

"But we are family," Sakura was surprised at herself for suddenly saying that and judging from Syaoran's expression when his head shot up from her interjection, he was rather surprised himself.

"Thank you, but even so. I felt that I still needed to apologize again and...so I made you dinner."

Sakura looked down at his hands as he pushed the container towards her. He made her dinner? Why did every guy seem to think that the way to her heart was through her stomach? She didn't mind the attention and thoughtfulness, but this was getting embarrassing.

"Thank you, Li. But off the subject...how did you get here?"

"Walked."

Sakura looked at him incredulously. He made her dinner and walked to the school just to give it to her? Strange man. Her apartment would have been closer to go to.

"I'll give you a ride home if you want, Li," Sakura grabbed the food container from his hands and started to unlock the passenger side door for him.

"No need. I don't deserve such kindness after how I treated you. I might start to be rude again, so I don't..."

"I insist," Sakura opened the door and started to pushed him into the car. Syaoran didn't put up much of a fight, which surprised Sakura. After she put her stuff in the back seat and got into the car she looked to her side as she turned on the car and noticed Syaoran sitting stiffly with his seat belt already fastened, facing forward. "Are you okay, Li?"

Syaoran turned to her with nervousness radiating from him. He wasn't lying when he said that he was uneasy around other people. Though he wasn't like this at all last night. What did Meirin say to him to make him start to act like this?

"I won't bite you. I had all ready forgiven you last night when you apologized."

After the words left her mouth, Syaoran relaxed visibly. What a strange man. "Did you ask Meirin how to find me? I don't remember mentioning..."

"You had said something about being a student teacher last night and after my tour with Meirin yesterday I knew exactly where the school was," he answered stiffly. It almost sounded like he rehearsed it over and over in his head.

"Oh...okay."

"I'm sorry..." Syaoran turned his attention from her to the side window. Sakura was very tempted to hit him aside the head. Yes, she did hate that he had found it fun the other night to insult her, but she would much rather have that Syaoran than the one sitting next to her at that very moment. This Syaoran was making her edgy and annoyed.

"Sorry for what, Li? You don't have to keep apologizing..."

She only got silence from him in response. This was getting _very _irritating.

"Li! Look at me!"

Almost immediately, Li turned his head. He looked like a little puppy dog looking up to his master. This was not the same person she met yesterday. He was definitely acting _way_ out of character and it was starting to scare her now.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he blinked a couple times at her as if he where oblivious of the whole conversation.

"Stop being someone you aren't. Last night, it was rude of you to say the things you did, but at least you weren't brown-nosing me and acting like I was some sort of supreme being."

"I don't understand." Sakura heaved a sigh as she pulled up outside the apartment complex. She groaned to herself that she had accidentally driven to her own, but parked in one of the parking spaces anyway. She then signaled for him to step out of the car and she quickly made her way around the car. When she was standing in front of him and was sure she had his attention, she slapped him. She slapped him good and hard.

The expression of confusion and anger that came to Syaoran's face gave Sakura a feeling of achievement. "What do you feel?"

Syaoran looked at her blankly. "You slapped me."

"I know. What do you feel?"

"You actually slapped me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped him again. "I asked you before and I'll ask you again, what do you feel?"

The growl coming from his throat gave Sakura the impression that she was slowly crossing the line, but at least she wouldn't be getting any more of the pansy that she had to spend the last fifteen minutes plus with.

"Why did you slap me? _Twice_?"

"I did it because I wanted you to react. Now tell me how that makes you feel."

Syaoran's eyes burned with fire as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "I'm pissed off."

"You say that so calmly and with such a straight face..."

"You didn't have to slap me."

Sakura laughed a bit before she continued. The man she met the night before was slowly coming back. "I felt that it needed to be done. For some reason you weren't acting like yourself. You were treating me like some sort of goddess that needed to be appeased, I hate that."

"I'm sor...." Syaoran was about to apologize again, but stopped when Sakura raised her hand to slap him again. "What? What do you want me to say?"

"You've all ready apologized and given me dinner. Let's just call it even. Truce?"

Sakura held out her hand to the still stunned Syaoran. He looked from her face to her hand a few times before finally taking it.

"Now, Li, if we are to get along from now on, I expect you to be nice to me and I won't slap you. Right now I guess you can say I'm not acting myself either, but in order for me to do so, all I ask for you to do is to be yourself and I'll be myself. Deal?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Oh and a couple more things," Sakura let go of his hands and pointed down the road to her right. "First, I accidentally drove to my apartment and yours if five blocks that way, can you handle the walk?" Syaoran nodded and she continued. "Second, I don't want you calling me Miss Kinomoto anymore, it's too formal. If you're going to be my friend and one of the family, you must call me Sakura. Got that?"

Syaoran nodded again. "And then I guess you may call me by my first name as well."

Sakura smiled and took Syaoran's hand again. "It's nice to meet you then, Syaoran."

"Nice to meet you, too...Sakura."

* * * * *

To be continued....

* * * * * * * *

CousinKitchen: Okay, I know that both Sakura and Syaoran are really out of character towards the end, but there was something I was trying to do here and I'm not sure if I was successful.

What I intended you to see there was that Syaoran has spent all his time with the big wigs of corporations. When dealing with those guys, you have to be careful and brown-nose like no other...at least stereotypically speaking. Syaoran was acting like he was because each time he's screwed up in the past with someone of higher social statues than himself, he would have to bow down and act like the humble servant. Basically, he's not versed in the social world of normal life.

And Sakura was acting the way she was cause she's not used to be treated like someone of a high social status. I think of Sakura as a very kind and humble person and so doesn't like being treated like some important aristocrat. She probably would have been a little gentler than I made her act, but I thought it would be fun to make Syaoran angry.^^

I hope you liked the chapter none the less, especially since I got it out so fast. Normally I'm not so diligent. Probably shouldn't have said that, but if you've been keeping up with my stories for a while, you would know that I absolutely suck at updating.

ONE LAST THING!!! To all those expecting romance right away, I'm sorry to disappoint you. What I'm going for is a gradual romance and this one will be a while. The story is about Syaoran trying to find himself and it won't be that easy. And as for the thing with Sakura and Sen. I want Sakura to be with him before she ends up with good old Syaoran. You won't hate Sen either. He's too cute and nice to hate, but I will make it so it does end up a Sakura + Syaoran. Just trust me and all in good time will everything be revealed.

Till next chapter...


End file.
